


c'è qualcosa (nel modo in cui ti muovi)

by nicotinie



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Denial, Fluff, M/M, Martino è anche un po' malinconico, Martino è un po' frustrato e un po' innamorato, Niccolò è Niccolò, POV Martino Rametta, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinie/pseuds/nicotinie
Summary: Niccolò visto dagli occhi di Martino.“Hai perso,” me lo dici e la tua voce è l’unico suono che riconosco. Non c’è più niente intorno a me che non sia tu, tu, tu.“Cosa? Ho perso perché tu sei un infame! Sei un barone del cazzo.”“Perché, pensi che ci siano delle regole qui?”“Certo. Adesso voglio la rivincita.”“Okay.”“Però non mi puoi toccare,” e me ne pento appena lo dico.“Come vuoi,” mi rispondi. E spero barerai ancora.





	c'è qualcosa (nel modo in cui ti muovi)

**Author's Note:**

> tu pensi che l'italia ultimamente non possa darti niente se non dispiaceri e poi arriva la produzione skam italia che investe tutti i risparmi per la seconda stagione e lo fa per i gays. god bless

**C'È QUALCOSA**

**(** nel modo **in** cui **ti** muovi **)**

 

 

  

 

C’è qualcosa nelle grinze delle tue coperte. Le vedo e continuo a pensare che non ci sia modo in cui possano profumare di altro che non sia lavanda. I tuoi mobili con disposizione schematica, i tuoi disegni attaccati sulle pareti, niente a che vedere con la mia stanza spoglia, le mie lenzuola di una settimana fa e le tapparelle sempre abbassate. 

“Questi li hai fatti tu?”

Te lo chiedo senza girarmi verso di te per più di un secondo – ti vedo mentre mi fai un cenno, sorridi un po’. Guardandoli, penso che così belli da essere esposti poi forse non lo siano davvero. Sei un po’ Narciso nel modo in cui tiri fuori l’erba dall’ukulele e mi chiedi se mi piacciano, sono un po’ Boccadoro nel modo in cui senza esitare e pendendo dalle tue labbra, ti dico di sì. 

C’è qualcosa nelle pieghe vicino ai occhi. Mi passi la canna e mi chiedi qualcosa sullanostra scuola, sulle abitudini – proprio a me, che di abitudine ho solo quella di comprare il pollo per non far morire me e mia madre di fame – e c’è qualcosa di stupido nel modo in cui, senza sfiorarti per sbaglio, la prendo dalle tue mani e non ti guardo negli occhi.

È la prima volta nella mia vita che mi vesto di soggezione senza sentire il desiderio di spogliarmene subito dopo. È strano, non so se questa sensazione mi faccia perdere la testa o mi seppellisca nel terreno delle mie incertezze. 

Inspiro un po’ più forte, sperando di non affogarmi col fumo. Probabilmente rideresti di me. L’idea non mi dispiace, mi insulto un paio di volte quando penso che farti ridere ha scalato qualche posto nella lista delle mie priorità – prima dell’imparare a falsificare la firma di mia madre, prima dell’essere in lista per le feste, prima dell’erba.

“La cosa più simile all’occupazione che abbiamo fatto è stata fare auto-gestione l’anno scorso. Una cosa tristissima,” ti racconto. Poi mi bruci la mascella con lo sguardo e il fumo mi va di traverso. Grazie a Dio me la so cavare, me la giostro un po’. 

Sei un po’ James Dean nel modo in cui ti sposti i capelli e incroci le gambe anche se sei sul divano e io affianco a te, stravaccato con le gambe aperte e senza sapere dove cazzo mettere le braccia. 

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui non sai parlare senza lasciare che si intravedano i tuoi denti. Bianchi, dritti, perfetti. 

Penso che sorridi spesso. 

“A scuola mia facevamo di tutto, invece,”

Forse un po’ troppo.

“Dai tornei di bowling ai concerti,”

Forse sei un coglione pieno di te. 

“Una volta ho suonato un brano di musica celtica.” 

E forse fai bene – devo essere veloce nel trovare qualcosa da dire, qualcosa che non lasci intendere che la sera prima, steso sul mio letto e al posto di studiare, ho sorriso guardandoti suonare tramite lo schermo del mio computer scassato. Poi metti la musica e penso che potrei essere ovunque e invece sono qui, con una marionetta inquietante attaccata al dito ma senza il minimo ripensamento. 

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui apri il frigo e parli di cibo come fossi uno chef, anche se poi tiri fuori del salame vegano e una panna che sembra scaduta da due anni almeno.

“Me voi fà morì,” ti dico e tu accenni a qualcosa a riguardo di quello che cucinavi nelristorante in cui lavoravi quando eri a Londra. 

Mi fermo un attimo e penso a quante persone si saranno voltate per guardarti tra le bancarelle di Portobello Road e i lampioni del London Bridge.

“Birra?” mi chiedi.

La birra mi fa schifo e in questo momento mi viene da sbrattare. Però c’è qualcosa nella mia testa che mi dice che forse sarebbe scortese rifiutare e forse è solo una scusa, perché la verità è che l’unica cosa sulla quale io riesca a concentrarmi è a come mi senta spezzato in due a guardarti nel modo in cui ti sto guardando mentre apri la confezione della pasta, quando giri l’acqua per mischiarci il sale e mi lanci delle occhiate di traverso. 

Sono appoggiato al bancone della tua cucina e mi sento fremere senza sapere poi davvero il perché – o forse non voglio saperlo. E forse fa bene così. 

Quindi: “birra,” ti lascio fare. Perché non so a cos’altro penserei se rifiutassi anche quella. 

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui mi blocco. Una ragazza si prova un camice nel tuo soggiorno e io ho ancora quella pasta di merda che hai cucinato incastrata tra i denti quando ti avvicini a lei e la baci. 

In questo esatto ordine, mi chiedo: se ci sia veramente bisogno di mettere la lingua, se sia necessario farlo davanti a me e soprattuto perché l’unica cosa sulla quale riesco a concentrarmi è il modo in cui le tue mani le coprono quasi interamente il viso – per un momento, mi chiedo se riusciresti a coprire anche il mio. Poi mi dico che faccio veramente pena e che forse dovrei solo guardare un po’ più di porno. 

Mi sento poco in colpa quando ti dico che, comunque, ho un impegno.  Che non posso restare – quando in realtà vorrei. Cazzo, non vorrei nient’altro più del restare tra le mura di una casa che mi sembra già troppo familiare.

“Grazie per la pasta. Se beccamo, se non muoio prima,” vorrei suonare simpatico ma suono solo morto. Tu ridi comunque ma non è piacevole. Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e mi sembra tutto più scuro – e Maddalena è un nome di merda.

C’è un sacco di altra roba nel modo in cui nei giorni successivi divento sempre più un coglione. Faccio un test che mi dice che sono etero e allora perché non riesco a pensare ad altro che alle tue mani sui miei fianchi e perché ogni volta che Emma mi si avvicina mi dico che è la volta buona, che in realtà tutte queste reazioni sono solo colpa dei miei genitori. È così che si fa. Non lo so da quando, forse da adesso. Ho deciso così. 

Che da ora in poi qualunque pensiero assurdo mi passi per la testa sarà per colpa dei miei genitori.  Magari se mia madre parlasse di qualcos’altro che non siano le serie TV che vuole guardare con me e mio padre mi avesse insegnato qualcosa oltre a come essere una persona di merda, allora io con Emma ci riuscirei a parlare. E magari me la limonerei anche. E mi piacerebbe pure. 

Però purtroppo mia madre continua a parlare di Game Of Thrones e mio padre tradisce anche questa sua nuova fidanzata, quindi è colpa loro se adesso che sono seduto su un divano, sembrando Elio Germano, con Emma a due passi da me, l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è a come il tuo braccio sia intorno al dietro del mio collo e la tua mano troppo vicino alla mia faccia. Quando mi alzo per andare a ballare vorrei mi costringessi a non farlo. Però questo non succede. Non succede mai. 

Succede solo che baci Maddalena e credi che sia giusto guardarmi dritto negli occhi, farmelo venire quasi duro come fossi un tredicenne. Come se tu non fossi un ragazzo.

Hai una fascetta ridicola legata sulla fronte e le luci rosse della pista fanno ombre strane sulla tua faccia ma sento di nuovo la stessa sensazione. Quella che mi fa venire voglia di allontanarmi da Emma e venire da te. 

Quanto del mio viso riusciresti a coprire con la tua mano, quanta della mia aria riusciresti a prendere se respirassi nella tua bocca.

C’è qualcosa nella serietà delle tue parole. Mi racconti dei problemi di Maddalena mentre siamo vicini a dei cassonetti e la festa e finita e io ci metto cinque minuti buoni a capire che mi stai dicendo delle grandissime stronzate sul suo conto. 

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo? Ma sei una merda!” e tu stai ridendo e ridi di gusto e mi guardi negli occhi. Fumo con un po’ più di violenza. Magari mi riprendo. Mi dico così. Che se fumo abbastanza, bevo un po’ di alcool, esco qualche altra volta con Emma e le use amiche mi sentirò meglio e la smetterò con tutte queste storie sulle pieghe delle tue lenzuola o su quelle del tuo viso. 

Me lo dico con convinzione ed è bello finché dura, sembra _quasi_ vero fino a che non mi sfiori. 

Penso che in realtà me lo sto sognando. 

Che il freddo mi sta congelando quella poca lucidità rimasta. Mi dico di non controllare, che tanto non ci troverò niente. Ma i miei genitori sono stati degli incapaci, quindi io e la voce nella mia testa siamo entrambi d’accordo che non è colpa mia se abbasso lo sguardo.

Stai facendo una cosa strana con il tuo mignolo che tocca il mio e dovrebbe essere la cosa più ridicola del mondo e io non sono gay e forse dovrei allontanarmi ma l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è alzare lo sguardo per trovare il tuo. 

Faccio una smorfia con le labbra e non è un invito, non è niente se non una reazione al modo in cui sento di star rischiando l’arresto cardiaco nel momento in cui decidi di non parlare ma di avvicinarti, di sorridere come fai tu – spavaldo. Sei vicino _così_ e questa cosa dovrebbe spaventarmi e forse farmi anche un po’ schifo ma mi sento leggero e siamo contro dei cassonetti pieni di spazzatura e io riesco a sentire solo il profumo della tua pelle. 

Poi una porte sbatte. 

Non c’è fretta nel modo in cui mi allontano da te. Non c’è voglia di separarsi quando corriamo via.

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui risolvi i problemi. Ti appoggi al muro e mi chiedi che faccio, se ci vado.

“Ma dove?”

“ _Halloween Party Night_ ,” lo leggi con il tuo finto accento inglese, increspi le labbra nel modo che ti fa sembrare un po’ un gatto, un po’ un coglione. 

“Ah, boh. Io non credo di andarci.”

“Perché no? Possiamo andarci insieme se vuoi.”  


Insieme. 

Potremmo. 

Decisamente non dovremmo. 

Vorrei spaccarmi la testa quando, invece, ti dico che è okay. E sorrido pure nel mentre. E come se non bastasse ti guardo anche, nel tragitto che fai dalla macchinetta che sblocchi come se non ci fosse niente che tu non sappia fare, nessun trucchetto che tu non conosca, alla fine del corridoio. 

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui irrigidisci la mascella. Ti levi i denti da vampiro e un po’ mi dispiace perché ti donano. O forse è solo il terzo shottino che bevo che parla. Oppure ti donano e questa _è_ il terzo shottino che mando giù ed è solo per questo che penso vorrei che te li togliessi solo nel caso in cui volessi baciarmi. 

“Ma se smettessi di rompermi i coglioni almeno per una sera?” sei tagliente nel modo in cui lo dici. E sei anche un po’ una merda. Maddalena ti guarda e poi va al cesso. Penso che avrei fatto lo stesso, per un attimo mi dico che farò lo stesso, ora che Emma la segue e siamo solo io e te e io non so che cazzo si dica in situazioni del genere. 

Bevi spesso, forse? Non lo so, non si direbbe, non lo direi a prescindere. Quindi prendo il telefono perché mi sembra l’unica cosa plausibile da fare, l’unica soluzione che non sia pregare che sparisca quell’aria turbata dal tuo volto. Vorrei fare di più ma i miei non sono mai stati bravi nel comunicare. 

“Vengono anche Sana ed Eva stasera.”

“Ah, sì? Da che si è vestita Sana?”

“Da Sana.” 

E ora ridi di nuovo. Non pensavo mi sarei sentito sollevato nel modo in cui mi sento sollevato adesso. Poi blateri qualcosa su come i nostri bicchieri siano nella stessa posizione – ti faccio notare che non è così e tu trovi comunque un modo per contraddirmi. Rotei il bicchiere e risolvi anche questo.

“Dai, andiamo.”

“Dove?”

“A casa mia a prendere la bici.”

“E poi?”

Finalmente ti rimetti i denti da vampiro. “Dove cazzo. Ci pare.”

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui sei così vicino a me. Non è la prima volta – spero neanche l’ultima, ma le mani sui fianchi non te le metto. La tua bici è troppo piccola per due, i nostri stupidi costumi del cazzo troppo ingombranti, il Vaticano è dietro di noi e per la prima volta penso di non aver mai amato Roma così tanto come sento di amarla ora. 

Mi crogiolo per un attimo nel pensiero che potrei imparare ad amare un sacco di cose, magari se fossi sempre su questa bici, dietro di te che pedali e ridi quando apro le bracciacome stessi volando e l’aria fredda ci colpisce in pieno. Mi sento in cima al mondo e allo stesso tempo non ci capisco un cazzo e forse va bene così. Finisco col capirci ancor meno quando parcheggi la bici in un magazzino chiuso. Semi-scassini la saracinesca. 

“Questo è il secondo tentativo di omicidio che provi a commettere,” ti dico, schivando una goccia di acido. Cammini davanti come se passassi molto del tuo tempo qui e forse è così. Ti giri solo per guardarmi e alzare le sopracciglia.

“Qual è stato il primo tentativo?”  


“La carbonara.”

Tu ridi. “La carbonara, è vero,” mi concedi. 

Mi parli del tuo passato e io continuo a non capire se le cose che dici le hai vissute per davvero o se sei solo bravo a mentire. Se la risposta è la prima spero continuerai a raccontarmele, se è la seconda, spero di non scoprirlo mai.  


“Spogliati,” lo dici levandoti il tuo velo da Dracula. E lo dici scherzando, ma io rimango lo stesso impalato giusto il tempo necessario per ripeterlo nella mia testa. Spogliati. C’è qualcosa nel suono della tua voce unito a una parola del genere che mi fa tremare appena.

Mi dici che vuoi sfidarmi a nuoto, ti dico che perderei, che sei un campione. 

“Dillo che hai solo paura di rovinarti il ciuffetto.”

Sento il mio sguardo incredulo. Spalanco gli occhi. “Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa dei miei capelli?”

“Assolutamente sì.”

“Ah, sì?”  


“Sì.”

“ _Ah, sì?_ ” lo ripeto e poi ti butto in acqua.

C’è qualcosa nella morbidezza dei tuoi fianchi. Sei alto e magro eppure quando ti sfioro da sopra la maglia sento la tua pelle bruciare il tessuto e arrivare dritta contro i miei polpastrelli. Un secondo dopo sono bagnato fradicio e ti dico che sei una pippa, che ai tuoi scherzi non ci crederebbe neanche un bambino di tre anni e nel mentre non riesco a staccarti gli occhi di dosso.

Sto ridendo insieme a te e seguo ogni tuo movimento e non credo riuscirei a fare altro anche se lo volessi. La luce ti colpisce da dietro ma io non ho visto mai niente più chiaro di così. Non quando mi parli di sfida e siamo insieme sott’acqua e neanche in questo momento in cui perdi il sorriso per avvicinarti a me. Non so perché lo stai facendo fino a quandole tue labbra sono contro le mie. 

Non so come mi chiami fino a quando non risaliamo in superficie. Poi continuo a non saperlo perché adesso di pensare non mi interessa, non voglio neanche immaginare cosa mi direi. L’unica cosa che sento il bisogno di fare è ridere fino a lacrimare e sentire quanto bello sia il cuore quando batte così.

“Hai perso,” me lo dici e la tua voce è l’unico suono che riconosco. Non c’è più niente intorno a me che non sia tu, tu, tu. 

“Cosa? Ho perso perché tu sei un infame! Sei un barone del cazzo.”

“Perché, pensi che ci siano delle regole qui?”

“Certo. Adesso voglio la rivincita.”  


“Okay.” 

“Però non mi puoi toccare,” e me ne pento appena lo dico.

“Come vuoi,” mi rispondi. E spero barerai ancora.

“Vai. Al tre.”

E il tre arriva. E arrivo anche io e la mia bocca sulla tua e non è importante l’acqua amara sulla lingua, non è importante niente se non il modo in cui sei vicino a me e non mi lasci andare neanche quando l’aria torna nei nostri polmoni. Per un momento ho avuto paura. 

Ma ora siamo in aria e io comunque non riesco a respirare perché sei ancora qui con me, contro di me. Non posso temere niente quando fai scivolare le tue dita lungo le mie guance e poi giù fino al mio mento, quando intrecci le tue dita nei miei capelli annodati ed esali insieme a me.  Trovo il tuo corpo e ti tengo stretto così forte da non lasciare che l’acqua passi in mezzo alle fessure che separano le mie dita. Non mi lasci spazio per fare altro che non sia baciarti ancora e ancora un po’ di più.

Terzo attentato di omicidio, ti vorrei dire così. Ma il mio respiro affannato parla per me. E le tue mani coprono finalmente anche tutto il mio viso.

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui ti muovi. Le tue mani sulle mie spalle. Me le accarezzi piano e non sento il bisogno di ritrarmi. Ho perso il conto dei baci che mi hai dato da quando siam scappati da Renato, ma so perfettamente il numero di volte in cui ho pensato che non mi sia piaciuto – mai. 

Mi porti il caffè a letto e penso che devo stare attento alle coperte perché alla fine sanno davvero di lavanda e sei davvero un po’ Narciso e spero che anche tutto il resto delle cose che ho immaginato poi si dimostrerà essere vero. 

Che andremo di nuovo sulla bici, che magari andremo insieme a Londra e mangeremo ancora quella tua carbonara finta. Che la smetterò di fare dei test del cazzo sulla mia identità sessuale e che chiederò scusa a Filippo e che andremo insieme a camminare lungo la gay street.

Mi dici che hai paura di rimanere solo e non riesco a smettere di guardare il modo in cuidopo averlo detto inizi lentamente a distaccarti dalla nostra dimensione per finire nella tua. Sei vicino a me, il tuo respiro sulla mia pelle, il tuo braccio sotto la mia testa ma i tuoi occhi sono altrove. 

Vorrei avere il coraggio di dirti che fino a quando sei con me, non rimarrai solo. Ma a stento ho il coraggio di accarezzarti il volto mentre parli e sperare che basti così, che sia utile abbastanza per dirti che adesso che ti ho trovato ti terrò stretto.

Ti sollevi sul fianco e mi sorridi, malinconico.

“Senti che programmi hai?”  


“Guarda, ho detto a mia madre che sto da n’amico, quindi posso fare quello che voglio.”

Non ci devi neanche pensare a quello che dici dopo. Mi chiedo se lo hai pensato stanotte, mi chiedo _a_ _cosa_ hai pensato quando hai aperto gli occhi e visto me. 

“Okay, allora ascolta il mio piano. Adesso noi andiamo a fare un po’ di spesa e poi ti trasferisci nel mio letto per tre giorni.”

“Beh, mi sembra un ottimo piano,” e sono stranamente scherzoso, stranamente sereno quando mi sollevo giusto abbastanza per baciarti e la risposta che mi stavi muore sulle mie labbra per lasciare spazio a un sorriso. 

Lo sento contro la mia bocca e vorrei poter respirare di questo, saziarmi con il sapore delle tue labbra, bere la tua gioia e poi brindare al suo nome.

C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui ti alzi dal letto per andare in bagno – e per un attimo, solo per uno, mi ritrovo a sperare che per andare via da me, non ti alzerai mai. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> ma quanto ci piacciono i flussi di coscienza martì


End file.
